Empire: The Last Campaign
by Writ3383
Summary: The Old World stands upon the brink of destruction. In these dark times threats loom from every direction. All seems lost but yet there are some who would fight to save it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Form up! Quickly now, redress the ranks."

Rushing to obey Stefan blinked rapidly trying to clear his eyes of the sweat which had suddenly run down his scalp from under his helm. Lifting a hand to wipe his face Stefan failed to notice the front rank halting in front of him only narrowly avoiding walking into the back of the trooper ahead. Swaying backwards he grabbed at his spear which was threatening to slip out of his one handed grasp.

"Sigmar dammit youngling if you don't stop arsing around and get a grip the orcs won't have to kill you, I'll gut you myself! Do you hear me?!"

"Yes Sergeant! Sorry Sergeant." Stefan meekly ground out his cheeks flushing red.

"Be a hard fight this as is, be an even harder fight without that spear", a chuckling voice joked beside him, "be best to keep a hold of it."

Pushing his helm back up on his head Stefan looked to his right, a look of exasperation mixed with nerves etched across his young face.

"Now is not the time Kurt!"

"No better time for a bit of humor lad, mark my words. You'll realise that after today one way or another", Kurt replied his voice becoming sombre.

Feeling his throat go tight Stefan was saved from trying to reply by the sound of the Sergeant shouting out orders.

"Front rank kneel and brace, Second rank present".

Moving to obey, Stefan watched as the soldier in front of him dropped to one knee and firmly planted the butt of his spear into the ground, the spear point sticking out ahead of him. Bracing himself he grasped his spear raising it out into the space vacated in front of him. Looking across the line Stefan watched as his unit all followed suit presenting a hedge of glinting steel spear tips forwards. Standing in the second rank he couldn't see too far up and down the line but over the rustle of cloth and armour the voices of sergeants and corporals shouting orders to their units painted a picture in Stefan's mind. An imperial army bracing for battle against one of its oldest foes. Moving his head had caused his helmet to slide forward again coming down low over his eyebrows. Bracing his spear under his arm Stefan reached to push it back tugging on his chin strap as he did so.

"Make it through today and you might just grow to fill out that armour."

"As always your sage advice is most welcome Kurt", Stefan snapped, nerves making his retort much harsher than he intended.

As if sensing the youngster's thoughts Kurt didn't respond and instead turned his eyes forward peering out ahead to try and catch a glimpse of their enemy. Following his example Stefan too strained himself forwards but all he could see was an empty field sloping away from the imperial line before gradually rising again to a low ridge that ended at a tree line in the distance. Long minutes dragged by and still there was no sign of their foe. All around Stefan men fidgeted, each dealing with their nervous energy in different ways. Hands tightened and released on spear shafts, armour was adjusted and tweaked and near silent prayers to Sigmar were offered for protection in the coming battle. All these little details and a hundred more played out around Stefan who saw them all as though he stood apart from them. In reality his own nerves were steadily growing, gnawing at him.

"Where are they Kurt?! Sigmar damn them where are they?", he gushed suddenly his voice betraying his nerves with it's rising pitch.

"Peace lad, peace. Orcs are never ones to turn down a fight never you worry. They'll be along now right enough and after you'll be wondering why you ever wished a hurry on them coming".

Hearing Kurt's calm tone Stefan drew in a deep breath and tried to still his thumping heart. Composing himself just a little Stefan stood a little straighter as an officer dressed in fine plate armour rode up in front of his unit. Stefan had only seen his Captain on two occasions since his enlistment six months ago. The first had been soon after he had taken his oath, the Captain had addressed the regiment at their training field back outside of Altdorf. Standing on a dais, while the new regiment had stood to attention, the Captain had spoken of their duty and honour as new soldiers of the Empire. Stefan remembered how his heart had swelled with pride listening to the man's words. The second time had been when the regiment was mustered to meet this greenskin threat. The Captain had been seated on his horse casting his eye over the regiment as they marched out, heading south towards the badlands. Since then the Captain had spent his time close to the Lord General receiving orders and giving them in turn.

Lifting up his visor the Captain leaned down from the saddle to have words with Stefan's sergeant. Apparently happy with what the sergeant told him the figure nodded, before straightening in the saddle and turning to observe the men. With the visor raised Stefan got a good look at the man seated on high before him. What he saw was a middle aged man with a face starting to show signs of age. A hawk like nose and proud bearing were the clearest indicators of his noble heritage.

"Soldiers of the Empire! Today is the day on which you prove your oaths. These greenskins have ventured deep into our homeland, taking advantage of our distractions to pillage and raid their way through these lands. Well today we put an end to this menace. Today we shall destroy these abominations and make their kind think twice before venturing into the lands of the Empire again!"

A chorus of cheers greeted the Captain's speech as men stood a little prouder ready to defend their homeland. Not everyone however was impressed by the Captain's rousing speech.

"Pah blue bloods. They're all alike, full of fancy words and high ideals. We won't see him on the front line when the blood and spit starts flying", a voice muttered darkly from the ranks behind Stefan. A small chorus of voices began muttering from the ranks although whether in agreement or dissent Stefan couldn't tell. As the Captain rode off down the line the muttering continued until a voice like thunder boomed out.

"I know who said that and consider yourself on a charge trooper Wurtz!" the sergeant roared, "do you hear me?! Corporal take that man's name, punishment to be decided after the battle".

Before the corporal could move to carry out the order the sound of horns blaring out their war cries were heard and as one all eyes turned to look at the treeline in the distance. Squinting hard Stefan could make out vague shapes moving in the shadows just past the trees. Slowly those vague shapes became clearer as a host emerged from the trees and Stefan found his breath catching in his throat for the orcs had finally arrived.

...

Pouring out from the trees the orcs seemed to have little in the way of military discipline. In no set shape or pattern their numbers swelled as more of them appeared in the open ground before the trees. As they milled around though Stefan could see a semblance of order to their horde. In front were smaller versions of the beasts who seemed to be almost herded forwards by their brethren behind. Stefan could only guess that these were most likely goblins, missile troops used to harass the enemy. Notoriously cowardly and sneaky, goblins weren't exactly keen on pitched battles unless they massively outnumbered the enemy, hence the reason the larger orc specimens behind were goading them onwards.

With this not so subtle encouragement bolstering their courage the goblins began to advance towards the Imperial lines. As they advanced the orc horde advanced as well, as if they weren't content to let the archers start the battle without them. From what Stefan had heard about an orc's love for battle this was very likely the case. As the horde moved closer Stefan began to be able to make out details about the enemy that had invaded their lands.

Roughly humanoid in shape the average orc stood at a height taller than a man. Broad, long arms showed off large bulging muscles which seemed to ripple beneath their green skin. Brutish by nature the orcs faces were a parody of beasts. Their thick furrowed brows bunched over beady red eyes which shone with a feral intelligence. The other stand out feature was a wide slavering mouth with the larger orcs possessing two prominent tusks jutting out from the lower jaw.

The goblins by comparison were definitely from the diminutive side of the greenskin family tree. Small and weak in stature goblins compensated for their lack of physical prowess by congregating in large numbers and overcoming enemies through strength in numbers. Sneaky and cowardly by nature the goblins were nevertheless cruelly cunning and many foes had underestimated them to their downfall.

On closer inspection Stefan noticed a distinct lack of metal armour amongst the orcs. The majority were clothed in simple versions of leather armour made from animal hides or in some cases appeared to forsake the need for any armour protection at all simply marching to war in leather loincloths. The larger orcs were armed with a mix of rusty blades, spears and clubs which appeared to made from bone or stone. The goblins on the other hand appeared to be mainly equipped with small crude bows although some also carried spears with simple round wooden shields. As they drew closer the sound of drums started up from within the horde the low rhythmic beat working the orcs up into a fighting frenzy.

Stefan felt himself tensing as the sound of the drums bored into him. Clenching his teeth together he gripped his spear harder. A breeze blew across the battlefield bringing with it the stench of the orcish horde. Stefan wrinkled his nose in disgust as he felt his stomach lurch and for an alarming second he felt as though he might be sick. Keeping his teeth clenched together he forced back down the bile rising in his throat determined not to suffer the shame of his comrades by appearing weak in the face of the orcs. Sucking in a deep breath he swallowed noisily to rid himself of the foul taste in his mouth. As if sensing his inner turmoil Kurt turned his head towards him,

"Remember lad just like in the drills back at the barracks. Thrust, turn, withdraw...Thrust, turn withdraw. They may look and smell like monsters but they bleed like you and I if you cut them right. Thrust, turn, withdraw..."

Repeating the words aloud the mantra helped calm Stefan's anxiety. In his mind's eye he pictured the straw dummies back on the training fields, his spear in his hands moving as he had been taught...thrust, turn, withdraw. Nodding, Stefan looked back towards the orc horde judging the shortening distance between the armies. Hearing orders being shouted down the line from them Stefan watched as a hail of black bolts sped out of the Imperial line towards the goblin front ranks. Within seconds goblins were punched off their feet as the deadly projectiles found their mark. Before they could even react the second line of Imperial crossbowmen had let loose a second volley with equally devastating effects. Stefan knew that the little beasts should be rushing forward quickly in order to get into range for their own small bows to repay the Imperials in kind. But goblins were not disciplined troops and they reacted poorly. Crying out in alarm they faltered and some began to cower and turn back. The crossbowmen didn't hesitate continuing to fire as soon as they had reloaded, their bolts felling more and more goblins as the milled about in a panic. Left to their own devices Stefan was sure that the goblins would have routed already. But alas it was not to be, snarling viciously the orcs behind laid about them with their clubs driving the goblins forward. Slowly the goblins were marshaled into a loose semblance of order and began moving forward again. It didn't take long for them to stop again but this time when they stopped they raised their bows to the sky and let loose.

"Now we're in for it", said a trooper to Stefan's left, his neck arching as he followed the flight of the arrows in the air. Without shields there was nothing that the men could do but wait and trust in their armour and the will of Sigmar for protection from the projectiles. Grimacing Stefan ducked his head and scrunched his shoulders as the arrows fell into the Imperial lines. Cries of pain sounded from the ranks behind as the goblin arrows found their mark. Realising he was unscathed Stefan looked up searching desperately for the next volley which he was sure must be coming.

"Eyes down, look to your front lad they'll be coming now", Kurt's stern voice snapped.

Not known for their patience in battle the main orc horde was indeed not waiting for their goblin allies to fire another volley. Pushing through the ranks with savage roars they began to charge towards the Imperial battle line. The orcish drums began to beat faster as if urging the horde on and the green tide swept forwards.

"Steady lads", the sergeant had stepped back into the second rank taking his place in the spear wall. "Here we hold them, keep your ranks".

The orcs now filled the horizon, the slope in front of the Imperial line barely seemed to be slowing them down. Stefan felt a cold sweat break out on the back of his neck, as his hands began to tremble slightly. Under the soles of his boots the ground vibrated as hundreds of snarling savage orcs closed the distance between the lines. Stefan's gaze was fixed on a large orc wielding a huge club rushing towards him. Stefan could see the spittle fly from the creatures mouth as it roared in defiance raising it club above it's head as it leaped towards them. The last thing Stefan heard was the sound of the Sergeant shouting,

"Brace!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Stefan's entire world had condensed into one moment. No longer could he hear the shouts and orders around him, the orcs and men were a blur in the background. His entire world consisted of just one roaring orc and the enormous stone club as it leapt through the air towards him. Fear paralysed Stefan where he stood and he could only stand helplessly as the orc fell upon him. As the club descended on him Stefan closed his eyes and offered his soul to Sigmar praying for forgiveness for his weakness.

With a roar of bestial pain and rage reality came crashing back around Stefan jolting him from his stupor. Opening his eyes all he could see was a ball of grey rock inches from his helm. Confused Stefan stared at the orc and the spear which was currently impaled through it's muscled chest and out it's back. The orc roared in pain again before withdrawing the club and bringing it down on the helm of the front rank trooper kneeling before Stefan. That man had been hanging onto his spear for dear life desperately bracing it against the weight and inertia of the beast's charge but as the club descended he had nowhere to go taking the brunt of the impact on the crown of his helm. The helm crumbled and the man slumped lifelessly forward. The orc roared again this time in triumph but it's cry was cut short as another spear point ripped out it's throat, a fountain of blood spraying from the wound.

"Sigmar dammit boy snap out of it!" Kurt's screaming voice penetrated the haze freezing Stefan's limbs in place. With a start Stefan snapped his head around to look at his friend.

"Thrust, turn, withdraw..." Kurt roared at him, his spear tip still wet with the blood of the orc as he turned to face forward again.

Stefan felt his awareness of the battle come rushing back to him in a cacophony of noise and motion. All along the imperial line the orcs had met the front ranks and were desperately fighting to break into the disciplined ranks of the spearmen. Stefan knew that if this happened the fight would be lost as the strength of the spearmen lay in them keeping their formation and working as a unit. Grasping his spear tightly Stefan thrust forward into the body of an orc engaged with a trooper to his left. His spear point caught the orc below the left armpit sliding easily through its skin and deep into the muscle. Stumbling the orc tried to turn to meet this new threat but in doing so was brought down by another spear tearing through its guts. Stefan had already withdrawn his spear and was thrusting forward again as yet another orc charged towards him. In it's haste the orc stumbled on the bodies in front of Stefan, falling forward the orc caught the point of the spear on it's face, the sharp blade tearing across it's eyes and blinding it. Taking advantage Stefan thrust again into the chest and the orc dropped before him.

For a brief moment Stefan had no enemy in front of him and he took stock of the battle immediately around him. To his right Kurt was methodically thrusting forwards using the superior reach of his spear to let no orc get close enough to threaten him directly. Three orc corpses littered the ground in front of him. To Stefan's left a similar scene was unfolding with dead orcs littering the ground. Stefan could not tell the progress of the battle as a whole but for now he was alive and the line seemed to be holding.

"That's better lad! Keep at it and we might just make a soldier out of you yet!"

Stefan had no time to retort as he thrust forward again aiming for a small goblin which had gotten mixed up in the orc's charge. Nimbly the goblin swerved and avoided the spear point but before it could capitalise on it's success another spear from behind reached past and skewered the little greenskin.

"Hold the line lads, redress the ranks".

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Stefan's training kicked in and he knelt forward replacing the man in front him. As he did so the next rank stepped forward filling in behind him. Instantly he was back in the fight, the orcs showing no signs of tiring of the battle. Time ceased to have any meaning as Stefan repeated the training mantra in his head, his spear point reaching out and taking orc lives or injuring them long enough for his fellow troopers to bring them down. Sheer orc numbers and brute strength however meant the Imperials suffered for their resistance. Stefan was aware of troopers falling around him but each time they fell they were replaced by the rank behind before the orcs could exploit the gap. Sweat stung his eyes and Stefan's arms had begun to ache. No longer was he thrusting quite as strongly and the spear tip wavered as his muscles screamed in protest.

"Front rank disengage and withdraw".

Stefan heard the order being shouted down the line. Slowly he rose to a crouch and prepared to move to the side and withdraw. As he did so an orc changed direction coming straight for him. With his spear tip down low as he moved Stefan thrust forward towards the beast's legs, tripping it and bringing it crashing down. Before he could finish it the next trooper in line was there pushing Stefan aside. Still facing forward Stefan took a half step to his right and withdrew backwards raising his spear in the air as he did so. Withdrawing to the rear rank Stefan leaned heavily on his spear, numb to all else as he sucked air down into his lungs and wiped the sweat from his face. Only once he had caught his breath did Stefan realise how close he still was to the front line. More Imperial troops had fallen than he realised and the regiment was starting to shrink as the number of ranks thinned.

With a guilty start Stefan suddenly realised that he could no longer see Kurt. Standing bolt upright he desperately looked for his friend and mentor in the ranks around him.

"Still alive then boy?"

Stefan heard the laconic voice before he saw him, starting with relief when Kurt's weathered old face appeared, moving back through the ranks towards him. The grin on his face told Stefan that despite what he said Kurt was equally happy to find Stefan amongst the living.

"Thanks to you...", he started to say before Kurt cut him off.

"Well I could hardly let you die in your first battle now could I?!". "Now then enough of that, look lively, these orcs aren't finished with us yet!".

Nodding Stefan looked ahead waiting for his turn to step back into the front ranks and the vicious melee which had continued unabated in his absence. He didn't have long to wait. The orcs were famous for their endurance and their unrelenting assault on the Imperial line was beginning to tell. Stefan watched as more troopers fell, cut or clubbed down by the greenskins who seemed to delight in the carnage they wrought. The intervals between the rank changes grew shorter as the Imperial officers tried to rotate out the tired front ranks. Soon Stefan found himself back at the front his spear stabbing forwards in to the sea of green pressing in from all sides. Once again Stefan became numb to everything else except staying alive and killing every snarling orc that came within reach of his spear. Stefan had just thrust his spear through a one eyed orc holding a rusty blade when suddenly the press of orcish bodies in front of them seemed to thin and then part. For a moment Stefan's heart soared as he dared to hope that the orcs were breaking and withdrawing. However his nascent hope was cruelly crushed as he spied the real reason for the lull in the fighting. Stefan's heart sank in his chest for striding forward through the mob was the biggest orc Stefan had ever seen. Standing easily at eight to nine feet tall the new orc stopped in front of the Imperials and roared in challenge. In his left fist he held what looked like the femur bone of some large animal the rounded end stained with the blood of previous foes. In his right he hefted a large battle axe the blades edge nicked and jagged and his torso was covered in the thick hide of some creature that Stefan could not even begin to identify. Glaring, the beast clashed his weapons together and roared again raising his face to the sky as if exhorting the heavens for the blessing of some monstrous god.

The appearance of this new orc had spurred the orcs around it into a frenzy and a groan of dismay rose from the human throats. Stefan could feel the courage draining from the men around him. For what seemed like hours now they had held the line, fighting and dying to hold off the orc horde. Now though the orderly ranks seemed to ripple as spear tips drooped and men subconsciously began to edge backwards. As if sensing their weakness the large orc stopped his heavenly appeals and focused instead on the human soldiers before him. Raising his weapons the massive orc broke into a snarling run and Stefan swore he could feel the creatures footfalls through the earth as it barrelled towards them. Within moments the creature was at the Imperial line and Stefan was sure that such was its size and momentum that it would plough right through the thin line of defenders. The line buckled as the brute impacted taking a spear point through it's right arm. Ignoring the wound it grasped the shaft of another thrusting spear and bodily pulled its wielder out of the line flinging the man behind him where he was quickly swarmed by the smaller orcs coming in its wake. Having opened a gap in the line the large orc lay about it with it's club bodily swatting men aside, crushing limbs and breaking bones. Behind it the rest of the orcs piled forward eager to exploit this breakthrough created by their leader. Stefan could feel the panic starting as the orcs now got in amongst the ranks. Unable now to use their spears effectively the Imperials were at a marked disadvantage and began to suffer. Stabbing at an orc to his front Stefan barely dodged a club swinging at him from his side. Lifting the butt of his spear Stefan smacked the orc in it's midriff winding it and buying him time to step swiftly backwards. As he did so Stefan felt the shift in the flow of the battle around him. The soldiers still on their feet around him began to edge backwards, some outright turning and running from the gleeful orcs. Many didn't make it very far the orcs being too close to allow an easy retreat. The orcs weren't interested in simply routing their foe, to them the glory was in the fighting and the killing, they weren't about to let the Imperials get away. All around him men were being borne down under the weight of the orcs, their discipline shattered under the assault of the large orc. Stefan knew that the Imperials were at crisis point. His regiment was about to break and when it did the Imperial line would fold and what would follow would be a slaughter. Despair rose in him then but rather than turn and flee Stefan felt a calmness born of anger settle over him. Once already today he had failed in his duty to Sigmar and the Empire and he was damned if he was going to let it happen again. He and all his fellow countrymen may die here but he would sell his life dearly before the beasts brought him down. Raising his spear Stefan stood his ground impaling an orc as it rushed headlong towards him. Twisting the shaft Stefan used the beasts momentum to free the weapon and stabbed forward into an orc that had jumped on to the back of another soldier as he fled. As the orc fell the soldier rose unsteadily to his feet seemingly dazed. Calling out to him Stefan moved to help only to watch in horror as an axe blade carved through the man's neck. Blood spurted from the wound spraying Stefan, who flinched as if struck, as the soldier was decapitated before his eyes. With a roar the large orc leader kicked aside the now lifeless soldier's corpse it's bestial eyes focusing on Stefan.

Before it could swing it's weapon however Stefan reacted on instinct, thrusting forward again with his spear. The impact jarred through Stefan's arms and shoulders as he struck the powerful orc but the spear thrust was true and the blade tip punched deep into the muscles of the orc's right thigh. Bellowing in anger the orc flung its axe at Stefan who in desperation released his hold on his spear and flung himself aside, the flying axe passing just inches past his head. Landing heavily Stefan watched on aghast as the large orc effortlessly pulled the spear from it's thigh. Rather than impeding it the wound seemed only to anger the orc as it turned it's full attention on to the puny human at his feet who had had the gall to try and kill him. With a snarl the orc raised it's club intent on pummelling Stefan into the ground. Once more Stefan found that he could only watch helplessly as the club descended, but before the orc could finish the swing it suddenly jerked aside and with a might clash of sparks parried a shining blade of steel that had been intended for its throat. The orc jumped backwards trying to put some room between itself and this new threat. However its assailant didn't hesitate driving forward, the shining blade glinting as it landed blows inside the orc's guard.

Scrambling to his feet Stefan got a proper look at his newest saviour. A figure in plate armour, helmet visor lowered was forcing the orc backwards. Without its axe, wielding a club and Stefan's spear the orc was at a disadvantage in the close quarter fighting. Stefan could see that his saviour was taking full advantage of the orc's weakness and kept moving in close to engage the orc, his blade moving with a deadly grace. Frantically Stefan searched for a weapon to aid the knight. Pulling a spear from the hands of a dead trooper nearby he rushed forwards to try and join the fight. As he ran forward Stefan desperately looked for a weak spot on the orc knowing that for the spear to hurt it he needed to hit something vital. As he neared the fight he watched as the knights blade swung in a downward cut, the orc parried the blow on the shaft of its spear only for the blade to cut right through and land a deep cut on its chest. Roaring in anger the orc dropped his broken weapon and instead grabbed the shield of its attacker yanking it away from the knight with all its strength. Taking advantage of the distraction Stefan thrust forwards plunging the spear point in to the soft flesh underneath the beasts right arm. The orc howled in pain as the blade sank deep. Letting go of the knights shield the orc turned in a frenzy desperately trying to remove the spear. It was all Stefan could do to cling to the weapon as the orc thrashed and tried to turn towards him. But the orc's frenzied roaring was abruptly cut short as the shining silver blade carved through it's open mouth and into it's skull. Stefan watched the creatures eye's go blank as it collapsed lifelessly to the ground.


End file.
